


What if I die before morning

by Killer_Squids



Series: Haikyuu Stories based off of poems I've analyzed for English classes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Poem, Gen, Hospitalization, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Squids/pseuds/Killer_Squids
Summary: Oikawa's knee has given up on him.He can't play, so he thinks.(Pretty much an Oikawa version of the poem 'Hanging Fire' By Audre Lorde)





	What if I die before morning

i am eighteen

and my knee has betrayed me

the one that i cannot live without

still cries alone

in secret

why do my serves

always miss 

what if i die 

before morning

and i’m in the hospital room

with the door closed.

 

i have to fix my approach

before the next game

this room is too small for me   
suppose i die before the nationals

they will sing sad melodies

but finally

go on without me

there is too much i want to do

and nothing

that i can do

and i’m in the hospital room

with the door closed

 

nobody even stops to think

about my side of it

i should’ve played the setter

my skills were better than his

stupid king

why do i have to be

the one

wearing a knee brace

i don’t have practice tomorrow

will i live long enough

to beat them

and i’m in the hospital

with my eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was much harder than Goshiki's because it was less story and more parodying the lines that were already given to me, and I'm not sure how I feel about it.


End file.
